Five Nights At Jenny's
by BraveBirdArtist
Summary: <html><head></head>All we know is an imposter in an animatronic bear suit had killed three children, and soon later, himself. But there is more to it that just that- the children were killed for a reason. They were there to befriend and comfort, but the darkness of a tragedy that befell another child with maliciousness was projected onto them. They have no choice, stuck in animal suits to kill others</html>
1. Backstory PArt 1

**Five Nights At Freddy's is not my game nor do I claim it to be so. This is an original head cannon story however made by myself and my friend.**

**Five Nights At Jenny's**

**Back Story Day Two**

"Jenny, get your hat. You know it's dangerous to be outside without it." Called a gruff voice from the doorway of a small room. The room had very few adorning objects, a simple bed in one corner and a closet probably filled with clothing, along with a shelf of child stories lining an entire wall. On the bed sat a small girl wearing a grey shirt and black jeans, her hair falling in waves tipped with ringlets over her right shoulder as she faced the only window in her room- seeing only the backs of closed blinds.

"I don't want to wear that hat any more..." A small, shrill voice filled the room. The owner of the gruff voice, a relatively short man with a greasy, short beard and slightly longer brown-grey hair, clomped towards the bed with large bulky boots. "Jenny, you know the rules! I have told you many times, when you are old enough, you may buy yourself a new hat. For now, this one will have to do!" His voice was now edged with a dark fury, as he scooped up a red tuke. The man grabbed onto her hair with the other hand and yanked on it, eliciting a howl of pain from the young girl.

He swirled the hair around his hand a few times before flipping it over her head and sliding the tuke over, the ends of several strands curled in ringlets over her hairline, ears, and back of her head. She now looked more of a little boy, aside from the slender arms, legs, and fingers, and elegant smooth face. She lifted her hands, holding a pair of black rimmed glasses, and slid them on her face.

The man sighed heavily, walking around the bed and kneeling at her side. He more gingerly took her hand and held it in both of his, giant and clumsy compared to hers- small, and frail. She looked at him with a placid expression, unchanging- uncaring. "Jenny... I promise, things _will_ get better." He stated.

"I know Uncle Freddy. You tell me every day." Jenny stood, her hand slipping out of his, and walked towards the door in yellow mud boots. Freddy smiled and stood, following closely behind. He followed her down the hall, to a white door with a grey handle. He then guided her to the side and undid the bolt and other locks. He turned the handle and opened the door to the darkening street, sloshed with heavy rain. Jenny stepped forward, offering a fragile hand with Freddy took immediately.

"Remember Jenny, if you are taken, no matter what they say, you were not loved. That's why you ran away, remember? Don't you forget, it's not wrong- I'm your uncle. I'm real family, I'm the one who loves you." He clarified again, as he did with the exact same wording he'd used almost every day- whenever he took Jenny out of the house with him, or left her alone.

"I know."

And with that, the two took a valiant step into the pouring wet. The starting of a journey into a dark night, walking down the wet street through deep puddles and the washing of bright headlights and street lights.


	2. Backstory Part 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongPreviously/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;""I know."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"And with that, the two took a valiant step into the pouring wet. The starting of a journey into a dark night, walking down the wet street through deep puddles and the washing of bright headlights and street lights.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Five Nights At Jenny'sspan/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongBack Story Part Twostrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Jenny's eyes and face immediately brightened when carnival lights came into view. The yearly winter festival went on for five days on a small square bordered by several children shops including a pizza place that was her uncle's namesake. Immediately, she started to pull her uncle toward an iced over pond. There were very few people on it, and there was even a skate left on the rink, the tip of the blade wedged deep into the ice. Everyone else was fascinated with the toy trains on the side walks and the carny food stands.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Freddy took a pair of skates off a bench that looked about her size, and sat where they had been. "I'll sit here and watch, you have fun." He told her, a smile held on his face. "Okay!" She said, taking the skates and putting them on.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Jenny loved to skate- before she'd run away from her parents, before she'd gone into a coma, she'd had lessons. She was ten now, but had been seven when she'd run to Freddy's- the pizza place, where she'd found her uncle Freddy. She'd known she had an uncle Freddy from her parents talking, and thought of the pizza place would be where she'd find him. Maybe illogical, but she'd found him.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"She sat hard into the cold snow, and flung off her yellow boots. The stood out neon in the frosty white blanket, and would be easy to find when she was done skating. She awkwardly hobbled toward the frozen pond, nearly falling twice.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Once she was on the ice though, she seemed to fly rather than glide. She turned the circle of the pond like she had been doing it every day of forever, but nearly faltered when a young boy fell into her path. She turned sharp, and glanced behind her to see if the boy was okay- in that instant as she turned her head forward gravity turned against her. The edge of the skates she was wearing caught a piece of ice sticking up and as she faced forward the skate that was stuck into the frozen pond came into view. She hadn't the time to even gasp as the back of the skate's blade found it's place in her throat, a look of horror frozen on her face.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Jenny could see her uncle, Freddy, running toward her over the ice. His lips were moving, and she could almost feel the scream on them, but no sounds reached her other than the sound of her own blood rushing onto the ice. All colour drained from the world, except the vibrant liquid leaking into a puddle flowing over the ice. A sudden feeling of cold flowed up from her toes and fingers as her vision blurred. The darkness did not surprise her, but the brightness that followed did. And it scared her.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"She ran hard, and fast, but didn't seem to be getting away. She wanted to scream, move, do anything, just stop the light. It felt so cold and stiff on her soul and she didn't like the feeling at all.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It took her until the light faded to realize what it had been- what this was. She was dead, and she had run away from the easy, the safe, ending. She would now be stuck roaming this darkness until someone called out to her.p


End file.
